The Lima Bean
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Traducción basada en la ultima imagen que Ryan Murphy publico en Twitter. -Drabble-


**Hola, hola Klainers! :D **

**Paseaba por Tumblr cuando me encontré con este drabble y la verdad es que me encanto. No puedo esperar para que sea realidad el que Klaine regresé. Pero solo queda esperar por el 4x21. **

**Este drabble no es mió, yo solo me dedico a traducir por mero entretenimiento. Nada me pertenece, bueno, solo las faltas de ortografía. **

**La autora original es "kurtisblainesteenagedream" y la pueden encontrar en Tumblr bajo ese nombre. **

**Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto. **

* * *

**THE LIMA BEAN.**

"¿Así que van a volver a estar juntos o...?" Les pregunta un muy confundido Mike, observando a Kurt y Blaine que siguen compartiendo sonrisas por encima de sus cafés mientras se ríen constantemente de sus bromas privadas.

"Ellos estaban bastante cómodos juntos en la boda, ¿no es así?", agrega Mercedes.

Kurt voltea los ojos. "¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene la necesidad de poner una etiqueta en todo?" Blaine solo le sonríe de manera cómplice mientras envuelve el pie su pie alrededor y lo frota contra su tobillo.

"Somos sus amigos. Sólo tenemos curiosidad", dice Mercedes.

Kurt mira de Blaine a Mercedes y de nuevo a Blaine quien despreocupadamente se cubre la sonrisa con las manos y se encoge ligeramente de hombros. Kurt le da una leve patada.

Kurt suspira cuando se da cuenta de que Blaine no va a decir nada. "Bueno, si quieren saberlo, estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas."

Mercedes da un grito de alegría y Mike palmea la espalda de Blaine.

"Yo sabía que ustedes volverían a estar juntos. Siempre supe que estaban destinado." Mercedes le da a Kurt un medio abrazo pues los dos están sentados juntos.

Kurt mira a Blaine quien todavía le sonríe mientras le acaricia la pierna de arriba hacia abajo con el píe. Kurt siente demasiadas emociones placenteras correr por su pierna desde donde el píe de Blaine está tocando.

"Lo sé. Yo también " Kurt le dice a Mercedes, pero sus ojos no dejan de mirar a Blaine.

Los dos muchachos parecen haberse perdido en su propio mundo de nuevo, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban juntos, Mercedes se da cuenta y se levanta. "Creo que Mike y yo deberíamos irnos." Mercedes le da un codazo a Mike.

Mike recibe la indirecta y se pone de pie también. "Oh, sí. Nos vemos después. "

"Adiós, fue agradable verlos." Blaine apenas y los mira pues sus ojos siguen bloqueados con Kurt.

Mercedes voltea los ojos, pero sonríe con cariño y engancha su brazo con el de Mike mientras los dos salen de The Lima Bean.

Kurt y Blaine siguieron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento, bebían su café sin dejar de mirarse. Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así, sentados uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa con tazas de café en la mano.

Este fue el lugar donde Kurt admitió que algún día quería algo más que amistad con Blaine.

Este es el lugar donde tuvieron su primera pelea.

Este es el lugar donde Blaine le dijo a Kurt que lo amaba por primera vez. Ese recuerdo particular todavía hace que el corazón de Kurt se acelere.

Blaine es el primero en romper el silencio. "Te ves muy bien hoy".

Kurt se ríe suavemente. "Um ... gracias? "

"Quiero decir que te ves bien todos los días, pero hay algo en ti él día de hoy… "Blaine descansa su cabeza en su mano, mirando a Kurt con pura adoración. "Tal vez sea debido a las buenas noticias sobre tu padre, es solo que te ves tan feliz. Es hermoso."

Kurt agacha la cabeza y se sonroja. "Estoy muy contento por mi papá, pero-" mira a Blaine directo a los ojos. "Estoy muy contento de estar aquí contigo".

Blaine sonríe tímidamente. "¿Crees que yo podría tomarte una nueva foto para mi teléfono?"

"¿No se supone que aun tienes fotos mías?, ¿O es que ya las eliminaste?"

"No, yo no las he eliminado. Sólo quiero una nueva. ¿Por favor? "Blaine junta su labio inferior y le da a Kurt su mejor cara de cachorro.

Kurt no es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse. "Bien, bien".

Blaine agarra su teléfono y lo sostiene. "Vamos, Kurt… tienes que sonreír mejor que eso".

"Mis sonrisa está bien, solo toma la foto".

Blaine mueve el píe hasta el interior de los muslos de Kurt, aunque él sabe que es delicado hacer eso.

Kurt suelta un pequeño chirrido que se transforma en una carcajada. En ese momento Blaine toma la foto, sonríe de manera triunfante.

"¡Blaine!, déjame ver, "Kurt extiende la mano.

Blaine se acerca el teléfono y lo presiona contra su pecho, "No."

"Muéstrame la foto," Kurt le dice con firmeza.

Blaine suelta un suspiro. "Está bien, pero no la voy a borrar." Blaine extiende su teléfono para que Kurt pueda al fin ver la foto. Tiene la boca abierta formando una sonrisa, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas rojas.

"Blaine, me veo estúpido. Por favor, tómame otra".

Blaine aleja el teléfono antes de que Kurt se lo quite de nuevo. Mira la imagen. "Creo que te ves adorable".

Kurt voltea los ojos. "Siempre dices eso."

"Porque siempre es cierto."

"Bien puedes conservar la imagen si me compras otro café." Kurt posa su taza de café vacía delante de la cara de Blaine.

Blaine salta de su asiento y agarra la taza. "Por supuesto."

"Te acuerdas de mi orden de café, ¿no?" Pregunta Kurt, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"_Siempre_ recordaré tu orden de café".

…

¡FIN!

* * *

**Si les gusto me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
